One-Shots for AATCBATC and my OC's
by Eleanor-LianaSeville101
Summary: This is a series of One-Shots for my friend xXCrazy4ChipmunkXx. It involves songs and how The Chipmunk and The Chipettes each met each other. It also has my OC's The Starettes and The Cometmunks and how they first met. My OC's are the cousins of The Chipmunks and The Chipettes. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! :D :D LianaSeville101 OUT! :D :D :D :D :D
1. Chapter 1

1# Alvittany

Love At First Game

Alvin had just left home saying he was going to the arcade. What he didn't know was that he would meet the love of his life….

Alvin POV

I had just left home and started walking toward the arcade when I saw a girl going in there too. She had Auburn hair and was about the same height as me. She looked to be 13 like me. She was playing DDR and was asking if someone could dance well enough.

"I can!" I shouted.

"Well then come play so I can beat you."

"What's your name ?"

"I'm Brittany Miller. What's yours ?"

"I'm Alvin Seville." I expected her to freak out but all she did was say how are you. I know I'm going to beat her.

Brittany POV

I have to say, he can dance good but he can't beat me! OOH! This is my favorite song! Then before I know it I started humming it.

"Um Brittany what are you humming?"

"This is my favorite song. Don't you know it?"

"Um yea I do!"

By then I started singing it.

(Brittany)

Let's have some fun

This beat is sick

I'm a bout to beat you at Disco trip

Let's have some fun

This beat is sick

I'm a bout to beat you at Disco trip

Hey!

*Music*

I'm wanna beat you

But if I do then I might hurt you babe babe

It's complicated and stupid

Got my butt beat by mini Cupid

Guess he wants to play

Wants to play

A dance game

A dance game

Hold me and spin me

Just gonna dance for a minute

Baby 3 seconds is in for my heart quit it!

(Alvin)

Let's have some fun this beat is sick

I'm about to beat you a Disco trick

Let's have some fun this beat is sick

I'm about to beat you at Disco trick!

( Alvin )

I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy dancing

Yea yea

I've indicated your interest

I'm educated in dance, yes

And now I'll beat you bad

Beat you bad

A dance game a dance game.

(Alvin & Brittany)

The story of us it always starts the same with

( Alvin )

A boy!

( Brittany )

And A girl!

( Alvin & Brittany )

And a dance !

And game!

And a game!

A DANCE GAME!

Let's play a dance game play a dance game

Do you want to dance are you in the game?

It's just a dance game!

HEY!

*Music fades*

Third person POV

"Wow! That was Amazing Brittany!"

*Brittany blushes* "Thanks Alvin you weren't to bad yourself"

"Wanna come over my house?"

"Sure!"

*Flashback ends*

"And that's how me and Alvin met." Brittany said.

"Yep and it was the best day ever!" Alvin said.

*Jeanette giggles* "Wait till you hear how Simon and I met.

"TELL US JEAN!" Everyone shouted.

"Well…."

The End!

Authors Note: I hope you liked how Alvin and Brittany met. The song was called Love Game but to fit the mood I changed it and called it Dance Game. If you heard the real song before you would know it wouldn't have been appropriate for this One- Shot. I hoped you liked it. Next is Simon and Jeanette!

LianaSeville101 OUT!

PEACE!


	2. 2 Simonette

2# Simonette

Is it Chemistry or is it love?

Jeanette POV

I had just walked out of the library with ten books on the anatomy of life when I bumped into someone. We both fell to the ground with a oofmh.

"I am so sorry!" I said looking up and seeing the most handsome set of blue eyes I had ever seen! I'm so clumsy!

Simon POV

I had just walked out of the library with five books on chemistry and who created it. I bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry!" she said. I looked up and saw her violet eyes and thought she was the prettiest chipette I had ever seen.

"No it was my fault really! I'm so clumsy!" I said.

"It's ok so am I! What's your name?" she asked.

"My name is Simon Seville." I said standing up.

"I'm Jeanette Miller. It's a pleasure to meet you!" she said as she blushed.

"Would you like to go get some hot chocolate?" I asked. I hope she says yes.

"Sure I would love to!" SCORE!

Jeanette POV

I said yes and we started to walk to a small café that I go to to study for test. I love this place and it's so calm and quiet.

"So do you have any siblings?" I asked.

"I do actually! I have two brothers named Alvin and Theodore. Our cousins live with us too. Their names are Brian, Kevin, and Cameron."

"Wow! I have to sisters named Brittany and Eleanor! Our cousins live with us too! Their names are Brianna, Kimberly, and Charlene!"

"Wow! We have a lot in common!" He said.

"Wanna come to my house to read our books together?" I said

"Sure. Here let me help you with those." He said and took some of my books and we walked to my house."

Flashback ends

"That's how me and Simon met and we have never been happier!"

"Yep! I love you Jean." Simon said

"I love you too Si" Jeanette said

"Now it's me and Theo's turn!" Eleanor said.

"It all started when….."

Authors Note: Hey people! IM NOT DEAD. I just have school which makes me feel like I am XD! LOL ZTO my bro Simon if your reading this please review! I miss you! Next time it's THEONOR for my bro Theo! LUV YA PEOPLE!

LIANA OUT! PEACE!


End file.
